It's Better To Stay Hidden
by Killer-San
Summary: The Story Of The Akatsuki's Pain As They Pay For Failure In Their Plans. All Of Their Stories, Intertwined To Make One. A Story Of Love, Failure, Vengeance and Escape, Will They Ever Leave? Or Will They Be Captivated By The Leaf Until Death. ON HIATUS
1. Hidan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

-

"Talking"

(Me adding things)

**A/N: Major Spoilers! **

-

Five long and cold years he had waited for someone to come back, someone to save him.

Jashin.

But no, no. No one came and he was crushed under the tons of rocks. With dead maroon eyes he had chewed at the rocks, slowly, as he had been moving such as for years. His own personal hell.

Hidan was put off by his faith.

He, himself as just a head had chewed and swallowed at the dirt, chipping teeth and spitting blood as he progressed. Inch by inch, day by day he got closer to where he thought his chest was, the body part that could help save him from this hell hole. What had he done to deserve this, what? He had followed his religion perfectly, hadn't he?

Then, there was disappointment. It was just a crushed leg, torn muscle and skin and nowhere for his head to connect to admit movement. Again he moved through the dirt with his rounded teeth and subdued enthusiasm. It wasn't like he could go back, right? Every time he moved foreword the path behind was crushed under rocks that were held up by his skull.

Kakuzu had said he had a hard head.

He didn't laugh at his nostalgic joke; no in fact he couldn't even talk, his voice box was back in his chest, probably crushed beyond use.

Day after day, he search for his chest until he found it. It had actually been a moment of triumph until he realized he didn't have Kakuzu to sew his head back onto his body. He would have to press his head against his neck at such an angle that the nerves connected. But that wouldn't be good enough for a permanent fix, and he found that it was impossible in itself.

For two years he lay there, counting every minute.

Betrayed.

He wondered if the Akatsuki had won against the Villages and just forgot about him..

Hoped more like it.

It would be better than wishing on their death wouldn't it?

-

It was only until about three years later did he see the light at the top of that hole, hurting his eyes that were accustomed to the dark.

Grabbing things, Tentacles. No..almost like snakes, pulled his body parts out of the hole at random until his head finally came up, face to face with stitches and a mask.

Then a quick nod.

_Kakuzu._

Hidan would have shouted in joy if he had a voice box, all that happened was an opening of the jaw and blood encrusted dirt falling from the cavity.

It was still too bright for the newly unearthed eyes to see correctly, and Kakuzu was holding his head so close he could only see his eyes and the top of the mask adorning his face. Just what the hell was his problem?

"Give him to me, Kuzu please."

Kuzu..?

He felt himself being passed into softer, smaller hands and looking up at hideously blonde hair that resembled Deidaras. Just who the hell wanted hair like that pansy anyway?

"Thank you."

His eyes finally adjusted when the girl leaned over him, blocking some of the sunlight.

"Kami, he's disgusting looking. We'll have to bathe him, ne Kakuzu?"

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, waiting for some comment about how Hidan was always disgusting to this strange woman. But he was faced with something shocking, Kakuzu..wasn't wearing a mask. The whole place where his mouth should have been..was..just a big..burn mark.

Maroon eyes widened in shock at Kakuzu's current appearance, who's eyes were averted from Hidan's.

"Shocking isn't it?"

The female voice again, sounding sincere with mocking words.

"When Ibiki was interrogating him, he shoved his face into a bed of coals and let the skin heal over his mouth. It was probably a good thing though because he wouldn't be able to talk anyway. His jaw bone was smashed in the impact and we didn't offer Medical help to prisoners then."

A shudder went down Hidan's spine despite her soft tone. Those words were like daggers no matter how spoken. Akatsuki definetly had not won..

When his eyes looked down further he saw that Kakuzu was in bright orange scrubs, hands handcuffed together and legs the same. They had been caught?..

"C'mon Kuzu, stitch your friend up."

Kakuzu didn't move and kept himself turned away at the angle, a black tentacle sliding from his sleeve and working on his old partner. Hidan almost joyed at the nostalgic feeling of that piercing needle, he had felt it so many times before. Hidan had been away so long, he missed everything. Food, even though he didn't need it, The sun, although it hurt his eyes, and warmth. The ground had been so cold.. But his attention was straying from the woman with these luxuries. He needed to focus!

He looked up at the woman again when she layed his head down on the ground. He wanted her to explain everything, he just hadn't his voice. Her hand burned red as she pressed it against his stitched body. Jashin, he looked like Frankenstein, or even Kakuzu himself! He felt nerve endings pinch together under the influence of her chakra, It had been so long. It felt so good to feel!

Now it would just take her hand to move up just slightly..up to his neck. Once those endings where connected..

She moved a piece of his shredded Akatsuki robe to the side on his chest. It was like she was fucking dawdling! Hidan opened his jaw and snapped it shut, emitting a 'clicking' noise. It was his way of telling her to hurry up.

"Kuzu, Handcuffs please?"

_Oh, Hell No. _

Hidan willed himself to move, willed! So he could teach this copy cat haired bitch a lesson. The fog had cleared his head and he was ready to go! They were _not _taking him wherever they had taken Kakuzu.

Snap! The handcuffs where on and in a flash his head was connected to his body, the nerve ending and voice box repaired. Shit, now how he could get the hel-

_"Son of a bitch!"_

Pain was flying through him, what the hell had she been thinking! His body had been crushed under tons of rocks and- He..had just spoken. His own voice hadn't been used in so long, it sounded foriegn. He had just spoken..

He looked at the girl again. She had to have been a medical ninja, even though she wore no headband. No one could have just practically recultivated a whole human body without breaking a sweat. It just wasn't possible for her to be a normal nurse. Hell, the hair already made her not normal as it was.

"Names Ino." What the fuck was an Ino?

Ino held her hand down to him, but he refused it and stood by himself, wobbling. He just wasn't used to the weight, The pain was tolerable for a masochist such as himself though.

"Why did you dig me up?"

"Him." She hooked her thumb backwards at Kakuzu, but he wasn't looking at his Akatsuki Partner. He was looking at her dull blue eyes. They looked like spit and a melted blue crayon.

Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"And what the fuck do you think your gunna do with me?" He moved his hands in the handcuffs, trying to send a message across.

"Well, bring you to jail of course. That's where criminals belong. And anyway, you have alot to learn on the way back."

Hidan had never felt so much confusion before. Never! Just what the hell was going on?

"Whats the point of digging me up then? That's just like fuckin' jail.."

He felt himself being pushed forward into a walk, stumbling along the way. Was this really even a woman?!

"Ooh, you'll find we're much worse."

-

Hidan soon found himself walking next to Kakuzu, heads down, backs straight and knees up high like they were in the military. It was painful to walk like this! And all in 'respect' for their captor.

"This is fucking embarrassing Kakuzu. How the fuck did you get caught by a dumb bitch like this."

He felt her glare on his back after Kakuzu grunted. He'd almost forgotten Kakuzu couldn't talk.. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu again despite being told not to look anywhere but the ground. He'd lost all respect for that bitch anyway..

His eyes traveled along the ugly mark that Kakuzu bore on his face through-out the silence between the three, thinking quietly for once.

"How do you breath?"

Ino answered for him, of course, in her 'how else' tone.

"We made insitions were his nose was."

"Then can't you do that with his mouth?"

"I don't think it makes a diffrence about comfort for a prisoner to Lord Danzo. He just wants the Akatsuki scum alive to make them pay." He could hear her clothes ruffle, making him think she shrugged.

"Well this is fuckin' great. Just got out of a hell hole and I'm going to another one."

"Get over it."

Silence ensued again while Hidan steamed about Ino. Who the hell did she think he was? If he could move better he would.. He looked down at the metal handcuffs and mentally slapped himself in the face. He was a ninja! He could break these things.

He felt something blunt being knocked against his head and he fell to his knees, spitting blood out onto the tan ground infront of him.

"What. The. Fuck?!"

"I know what you were thinking about doing. You can't break those, they limit chakra. And if you still try and break them they'll shock you if you pull them apart far enough."

She pulled him back up on his feet by the back of his torn robe and pushed him back into walking, Kakuzu following soon after.

"Fuck, you'd swear they burnt his balls off too."

"That could be arranged if you'd like it to happen too you?"

They were silent for the rest of the trip to Kohona.

-

Hidan was thrown in a cell with the rest of the Akatsuki, even the ones who he'd thought had died. Confusion was becoming a natural feeling for him, wasn't it? Wasn't anyone going to explain anything to him?

He sat up to see the others gambling with a beat up looking deck of cards.

"Oh, so they found you."

"He looks like Kakuzu, Uhn."

Hidan stumbled over to the group and sat under the single light in the cell, marveling at how much everyone had changed and he hadn't. But maybe that was the thing about being immortal. You never aged.

They all were looking at him now, silent.

Itachi looked the worst, his hair bedraggled and his eye sockets empty. They hadn't even put a patch over them. Just how the hell was he gambling? Then Kakuzu..His face burnt over. Sasori, his arms and legs were gone. But maybe that wasn't such a big deal for him, he was a puppet after all. Pein looked sick, but then again he always did. This had to be the second time Hidan had ever seen him, without the body he normally used. Tobi, no mask and a patch over one eye. But maybe he was like that before..he had only had one hole in his mask before. Zetsu's venus fly trap was gone.. and he was..completely black. Deidara looked the same..just a little dirty. But where was..

"Where the fuck is Kisame?"

Itachi was the first to speak up.

"He hasn't gotten captured yet."

"Oh."

Silence, as Tobi put down his play.

"Didn't know Tobi could gamble.." Hidan huffed. "Thought he was a good boy."

Zetsu put down his and looked up at Hidan, and Hidan noticed that he wasn't just all black. His other half was missing like they had split apart.

_**"That's not Tobi, Hidan. Tobi isn't real."**_

"Seriously. Someone fucking explain what's going on!"

Pein set down his cards and cracked his knuckles through his handcuffs.

"You really wanna know?"

Everyone followed in suit of Pein and set their cards down, the game obviously over.

"It started sometime after You and Kakuzu were taken down and killed."

"Wait wait. If Kakuzu was killed then how the hell is he alive now."

Kakuzu made a noise in his throat, trying to tell Pein something in the only way he could without paper.

"Aah. Shit. I forgot you got taken out earlier in the game."

Deidara leaned more into the wall and looked out of the room through the bar cells. He had gotten so bored with the cell, possibly because there was no way to get out of it. He needed something productive to do. He was some-what like that Shikamaru man that Danzo had killed a few years back after he took control. Apparently the Akatsuki's war had hurt the original Hokage and driven her into a coma.

"Basically, Hidan. Sasuke killed Orochimaru, who had put some of his being into Kabuto as a last resort. When Orochimaru didn't get to have Sasuke's body and was killed, the part of him that was in Kabuto awoke and started to take him over. Basically this gave Kabuto immense power, such as the power to raise the dead. Therefore the dead Akatsuki members were brought back in a deal with Madara and Kabuto for the war between the Ninja village and us."

Hidan cocked his head to the side, still confused.

"You mean Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchihas? Hasn't he been dead for like..fifty years?"

"Tobi _is_ Madara, and Madara is immortal such as yourself."

Hidan saw Deidara flinch at the mention of Tobi's true identity. He must have been truly surprised to learn his idiot of a partner was the true leader of Akatsuki. By the looks of it, he still hadn't gotten over it.

"So..he pretended to be an idiot and used everyone like the fuck heads they are. Why are you playing cards with him."

Pein and Zetsu shrugged and started to pick up the cards.

**_"Can't kill him in here can we now, Hidan?"_**

He shuddered at the hollowness in Black Zetsu's voice. He sounded so different without the rivalry of his white side, who was so calm and nice.

"So..uhm. What happened to your white side?"

Black Zetsu kept quiet and shuffled the cards, not meeting Hidan's eyes. Itachi spoke instead.

"They split apart while trying to get away. The White side hasn't gotten caught yet."

_Yet?_ Had the Akatsuki lost their will?

"He doesn't like to talk about it, Yeah."

Hidan crossed his legs and fingered the edge of his torn up Akatsuki robe.

"..."

It was Sasori's turn to speak.

"So..I'm surprised to see they haven't ripped your uniform off of you yet."

Hidan thought he saw a look of envy from the rest of the Akatsuki members for a split second, before things went quiet again. It was almost unbearable for Hidan to stay quiet for so long! He just had to say something.

"Yeah.."

Madara cracked his knuckles and sighed, laying back on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"And to think we could have been ruling the country by now, and sleeping on comfortable beds instead of disgusting floors."

A chorus of yeahs and agreeing grunts went around the room, leading into another question from Hidan.

"Do you guys know how long we'll be here?"

"Nope."

But it was Itachi who looked up at Hidan, with his dark empty sockets.

"Until we Die."

-


	2. Deidara

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Crap!

-

"Talking"

(Me Adding Shit)

**_Black Zetsu_**

_White Zetsu_

-

I remember exploding in a frenzy of bombs. I, myself a bomb to destroy Sasuke Uchiha. Looking back on it, my anger probably wasn't exactly intellectually correct. I guess I had been jealous..of the Uchiha's art.

Now, here I was, alive, being dragged to Kami knows where by a man with silver hair. It was actually..creepy. I would had considered dying my hair if it was gray like his. It made him look like an old man.

Green trees surrounded us, it had to have been were I exploded, right? But where was I exactly..where? And how was I even alive.

More vivid memories of searing skin and screams filled my mind, reminding me that I couldn't have been alive after such a travesty. I should have been dead, right? But that again wasn't the question. The question was _why? _My vision straightened and I looked up to see the man who was dragging me by my legs, like rotten meat, to our destination.

"Where are we going, Yeah?"

He dropped my legs abruptly at the sound of my voice, and I figured I probably had surprised him. But when he turned, all thoughts of spilling an apology immediately left my mind. It was Kabuto..one of the Akatsuki's old spies from Sasori-Danna. But he looked strange, he was paler like the snake man had been. Orochimaru.. It almost looked like Kabuto and Orochimaru morphed together, or made a baby.

"What the hell, Yeah! Where are we going?!"

"Nowhere you have to worry about Deidara-Sssan." He dragged out the S, for effect. But it made him sound even more like a snake.

He held out his hand to Deidara, his large hood moving a bit in the wind, leaves rustling together in the background.

"Come on, we're taking you to Madara."

"Who?"

"Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Akatsuki."

Deidara shrunk back away from his hand, his hair falling completely loose from it's pony tail on the back of his head.

"But..Pein is the leader of Akatsuki..Yeah.."

"Not anymore."

"I don't even know who Madara is, Yeah. Except that he's a filthy Uchiha like Itachi."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Deidara, and almost growled at him.

"Come on, or I'll just kill you again."

Deidara took Kabuto's hand reluctantly and was tugged roughly to his feet, before being pushed into a walk by Kabuto.

"..Again?"

"I brought you back."

"But I thought only someone of Sannin rank could.."

"This skin isn't face paint."

"Orochimaru..Uhn?"

No response.

-

The walk to the current Akatsuki lair had been long, and boring. Deidara would have preferred a few explosions on his way back. He still didn't exactly know how he was brought back, probably by a jutsu, but he had caught onto why. They needed him for the war. Kabuto had explained that, and how exactly he got a piece of Orochimaru inside of him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Apparently he hadn't been killed by Deidara's suicide bombing, and learning that had put a definite damper on his mood. Kabuto found that it wasn't exactly the opportune time to engage himself with the blond man, and their conversation sunk into silence.

-

Great Kami..

Madara..was..

_Tobi!?_

Deidara just stood and stared at the small table, the remaining Akatsuki.

Kisame. Zetsu. Sasuke. Karin. Jugo. Suigetsu. Tobi.

"What. The. Hell, Uhn?!"

His hand-mouths gnashed angrily, teeth clicking together as Deidara clenched and unclenched his hands. This wasn't happening.. Tobi was an idiot, Tobi was innocent. _Tobi was a good boy_.

His breath hissed out from between his teeth as Madara began to speak, his frosted blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Welcome, Deidara."

The empty, missing prefix at the end of his name left him feeling even more hollow, and angry.

"Fuck you, Yeah."

A sigh slipped out from behind the orange mask and he sat back on the table.

"I don't like disobedience, Deidara."

"I said, Fuck. You."

Deidara felt himself getting pulled into a genjutsu, the world around him going dark. Who the hell..Itachi?

His right eye; which had been trained to counter genjutsu, dilated and quickly the genjutsu began to dissipate around him, the light creeping back into his eyes.

"Itachi you ba-"

"He's dead."

It wasn't Itachi standing before him. It was Madara.

"I didn't know you could counter the Sharingan, Deidara. Aren't partners supposed to share everything with eachother?" He said with a smirk.

Deidara's fist smashed into Madara's face, the orange mask he had come to hate so much cracking under the pressure.

"You mother fucker!"

_"Deidara, Calm down."_

**_"It's not good to be so angry over nothing."_**

"Nothing, Uhn? Nothing!"

Deidara's fist went down to smash into Madara's mask again, but his fist met the bandaged Samehade instead and he could already feel his chakra being drained from his arm.

"Damnitt Kisame!"

But just as Deidara was going to pull back and strike the sword again the giant blue man grabbed Deidara by his collar and heaved him up into the air, his black eyes meeting Deidara's angry ones.

"Calm down. You just came back from the dead, there's not need to break anything."

"What?"

"You blew yourself up for that runt over there."

Kisame swung Deidara slightly in Sasuke's direction, like he was a tiny wet kitten, as Madara got up off the ground and brushed himself off. Madara had actually been surprised by Deidara's outburst, but not that much. The blond man always had a temper like dry wood and fire in a forest, or like his explosives always going off at random.

Sasuke clapped his hands together at Deidara's angry fidgeting and cussing, like it was a show and earned an even angrier Deidara for his amusement.

"Don't test him, Sasuke."

Madara was standing now, his mask displaying a large crack in the middle.

"He gets angry pretty fast."

Deidara's legs flailed in the air, his feet kicking at the frayed ends of his Akatsuki robe as Kisame put him down. Zetsu gave him a warning glare though as he brushed off his Akatsuki robe and made a move towards Madara again. The kid just didn't learn.

_"No, Deidara."_

Deidara didn't know why he stopped, but something in Zetsu's tone just froze him.

"Now if you've calmed down, we can get onto our original point." Sasuke huffed.

It wasn't like Deidara wanted to listen to anything an Uchiha had to say.

But he couldn't help but notice as Karin sighed gently and tilted her head to the side as Sasuke spoke, looking at him like a lost puppy. For a girl Deidara had seen in a bingo book as an S-Rank criminial, this was pathetic. Actually he had seen most of the new additions in older bingo books. Suigetsu was Kisame's counterpart, Karin was a sensory type ninja and then there was the tall orange haired man, Bipolar Jugo. Deidara didn't think that the man with the original curse mark even existed anymore.

"-re bringing back the Akatsuki members who have died with help from Kabuto, Deidara. Right now we're just tracking the bodies down. Your body we had to recreate since you blew it to high heavens."

That caught his attention.

"What, Uhn?!"

Deidara snarled at the smirk that climbed up Sasuke's smug face and Suigetsu stepped foreword slightly, weapon at the ready. He wouldn't be able to do anything though, because Kabuto walked inbetween the two with a summoning scroll in hand.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we Madara? We've collected all the bodies we could. Hidan is the last one we need to retrieve."

Madara looked as if he was considering Kabuto's offer, but then again he knew that once the war ended Kabuto would expect Madara to hand Sasuke over. Their hidden agreement for the lives of his dead Akatsuki members.

"Hmm.."

But then what did he care for the selfish boy? Once Itachi was brought back he could let Kabuto kill Sasuke and just ask for his eyes. That would cure Itachi's blindness.

"Alright. Akatsuki, make a circle." Madara spat, his voice low. "It's time to bring our men back."

Madara had actually made Deidara attend the summoning, tying him down so he wouldn't attack anyone while they were vulnerable. But he knew Deidara wouldn't dare attack anyone after he saw his Dana's body in the pile. It was just a safety measure.

Bright light lit up the cave they were using as a temporary hide out while Kabuto stood over the bodies, his hands in the air above them. His body had definitely taken in Orochimaru, no one could possibly ever look so creepy doing a normal thing as a summoning but Orochimaru himself. And no one else could bring anyone else back to dead but him, and maybe that old woman who brought the Kazekage back. But she was dead so she didn't really count..

The bodies came one by one in wooden boxes, Kabuto smiling as each one came. It was a step closer to having Sasuke in his eyes, to avenge his master's death. It was an achievement as the coffin lids fell open, revealing the half decayed bodies inside.

Kakuzu.

Itachi.

Pein.

Sasori.

Deidara's eyes widened as he fidgeted in the chair.

Danna. _Danna_

He had his Danna again.

The stench of rotting flesh filled the room as each body stood one by one, Kabuto beginning to pant and wince at the pain of bringing back five people in one day. It was tiring for him. The smell grew and grew as it became overwhelming in a sense and Deidara began to wish that he had his hands freed to cover his nose.

Kakuzu arose, and then Pein, Sasori and then Itachi, bones cracking as they stood. Mouths opened and closed, Kakuzu's mouth dripping maggots. Sasori was the only one who didn't look decayed at all, of course that was because he was a puppet. But the heart that lay in his chest cavity..It was stitched up. Silence from Kakuzu's mouth as he tried to speak, maggots sliding out of his mouth like spit. It was quite repulsive..

Kabuto's arms shot straight out at his sides and a blue light exploded from the reanimated bodies cracks and flaws, rebuilding them. Slowly the stench of flesh drifted away and Deidara relaxed in his chair, noticing some other new Akatsuki members had put their hands over their noses. It was Karin and Jugo, of course.

It was Pein who actually spoke first though.

"We're back, Madara."

-

War was the hardest part, the hardest task of their job. Screaming children, crying mothers, families. Everything that could break your heart and will in war, was there. Flames burned about each village that they attacked, looking for the nine-tailed fox, the beast that would ensure that they would win. But the Leaf Village had hidden away their jewel, probably far from the Leaf village. But that didn't mean that they weren't going to check.

Deidara pulled forward ahead of Kakuzu, who's threads were strangling multiple ninjas at once, a ball of clay in his hand.

"Deidara. Your body is fake do-"

Kakuzu's rumbling voice was cut off by an attacking ninja, but Deidara got the drift. Most of the Akatsuki members who actually liked him had been warning him about his false body. It wasn't that it didn't have working organs, his body wasn't machine. It was completely organic. His body had been molded by a forbidden Jutsu. He was sort of like a Golem; a body made out of Nature. If he got caught on fire he was screwed. But that wouldn't stop him otherwise.

He was an Akatsuki member, and a powerful one at that.

But then again, all the power in the world couldn't have stopped the Leaf from taking them, one by one. First they took Pein, and then Sasori, and then Madara. It rocketed from there until they took Deidara himself.

They threw him in a rusting jail cell with Sasori, Madara, and Pein. He pretty much sat there in the opposite corner from Madara, the fire in his spirit dwindling. They would be taking new people out for interrogation soon, or that's what their Hokage had said. Actually Kakuzu was in there now, and he had been gone for days. Not that Deidara had been counting..

It was just there was nothing to do! He wanted to be artistic and not rot away in his cell with a man he hated.

A man who betrayed him.

And that led too were they were now.

Just explaining to Hidan there situation and playing cards, Itachi's forebading message led by a guard screaming at them to shut out the lights. That's what sucked about being in jail. Actually everything sucked about being in jail. Except for maybe one thing..

Her.


	3. Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

-

"Talking."

(Me adding shit)

-

My story is the same as anyone story in the Akatsuki. We all did something wrong to belong in the Akatsuki and belong in jail.

Kakuzu tried to kill another Villages kage.

Hidan is an immortal murderer for a demonic god.

Kisame likes to kill.

Deidara was a terrorist.

Sasori made puppets out of human beings.

Zetsu is a cannibal.

Madara killed his brother, and attacked the original Hokage.

Pein wanted to be god.

Konan was weak, and tagged along with him.

And then there was me.

A murderer of a whole clan, except one.

But unlike the rest of the Akatsuki (and Zetsu, he can't help what he eats) what I did was involuntary. An order. And since I was a ninja, I was bid to follow it. It wasn't like I had a choice, the only one I could save was Sasuke. I was an underground hero, and an all around monster. People wanted to kill me for what I did, but they didn't know it was an order. Didn't know the truth. The Elders had found out about the Uchiha coup and wanted to end it. The third hadn't agreed, but I had to anyway.

I could barely stand Sasuke's hurt face, but I had to make him hate me. It wouldn't work out any other way.

He had to kill me, It was only fair.

When I fell, I made sure to make it look like I was going after his eyes until the end. I wanted his eyes, because I could replace his with mine and cure my blindness, that was my role and my act. He was supposed to go back to the Leaf after that, the village that I loved. He was supposed to take my place in controlling the Akatsuki, make sure they don't attack the Leaf village.

But deep down as I smashed into the Uchiha symbol at my death, I knew he wouldn't.

-

I woke up with other Akatsuki members in a line. Even those who I thought had passed on. It was actually quite strange for me..

I thought I had died, Why was I here now?

I looked to see Deidara sitting in a chair, tied up and dirty. But there was something wrong with him.. My Sharingan automatically activated and I looked at his chakra. Nothing was wrong there.. But something was just really off about him. Something not right.. Kakuzu was the second to move, his bones cracking as he was breathed life into. It was a curious thing..Very curious. I started to move as well, my skin rough and partially rotted. This was definitely Orochimaru's jutsu..But Orochimaru was-

My red eyes landed on Kabuto.

So that was it..

"We are back." A voice creaked out, harsh and long unused.

Was it Pein? So he was caught as well. Then who was running the Akatsuki?

My eyes landed on a table in the center of the room, Tobi sitting on the edge with his hands folded over his chest. Watching, like a leader.

So that was it..

My mouth opened and I tried to speak, my tongue dry from the lack of bodily fluids and water.

"Madara Uchiha."

"Itachi." Tobi nodded.

And it was no sooner than I had taken a step foreward that Sasuke had thrown himself at me and punched me square in the jaw.

"You fucker!"

My head snapped to the side with a sickening crack that would have made even myself flinch in the old days. But, emotionlessly, I cracked my neck back into place and leaned down into his face. I still had to play that role now that I was alive. I could tell my breath stank, probably of death, by the expression on his face.

"Mad I'm alive, Little Sasuke?"

"Madara told me everything."

My eyes narrowed as they snapped towards Madara, who's hands had clasped together infront of him.

"And here I thought I made all the proper plans to keep you away from him. Didn't the Ameratsu light?"

"Oh it did, Itachi. You'll find I'm like Hidan." I could hear the smile in his voice, the triumph.

"I guess Tobi isn't such a good boy anymore."

A chuckle slipped from my dry lips and my eyes looked across the remaining Akatsuki with trouble. I was still going blind apparently, but my sickness had been taken care of in the resurrection. Very interesting indeed..

Madara stood when the Last Member was finally brought back, and I noticed Kisame was standing by me. But he wouldn't look at me, no matter how hard I stared at him. It was strange, like someone had changed his thoughts of me in the time I was dead.

"Go rest. We make plans tommorrow."

The Akatsuki started to leave, others stumbling along in the Exits, their bodies not used to moving yet. I noticed that Hidan wasn't there, they probably couldn't find him. But we did have four new recruits including my little brother who still had not left.

"Itachi."

I looked down at him and noticed Madara stood just behind him.

"I need your eyes."

-

My vision was gone, and I walked eyeless with black sunglasses. I would give anything for him, right? I orignally had wanted him to take my eyes anyway, hadn't I? I wanted him to use my eyes to keep his vision. But then again I hadn't planned for him to join the Akatsuki.

I layed in my bed and didn't move, the emptiness in my sockets queer. I had been stupid to think they would atleast put Sasuke's eyes into mine. They hadn't even stitched my eyelids shut. Madara hated me, knew I was out to stop his plans. I was thinking wrong, My brain had probably deteriorated. Plus Kisame refused to share a room with me which actually kind of hurt..

Before long they had thrust me into battle, with no regard that I had no eyes. It was a way to get rid of me, and Madara knew that I knew it. He wanted me out of the way, because he knew about my past with the Leaf Village. He knew everything, and I hated him for telling Sasuke.

I didn't mind being quickly captured by the Leaf, it narrowed down the chances of death for myself. I was probably one of the first captured, concidering I hadn't heard of all of the Akatsuki. Zetsu had been very helpful, knocking me over a few times before I was hit. But only white Zetsu was speaking, and I noticed that. But it was not the time to ask if he had died, maybe if we all survived.

The ninja who captured me were slow, and not very bright. They were probably excited to catch Itachi Uchiha, World known murderer of his own clan. It was discusting, but my face remained emotionless. It wasn't worth breaking down over. I had to learn to stay calm, because feeling bad would get me nowhere.

I didn't even try to run, It wasn't the logical thing to do.

I remember being pushed down on the ground a few times. Then someone was telling me to do something.. but I can't remember.

The jail cell they threw me into was cold and smelled tangy, like rust. And once I hit the ground I could already feel my chakra levels going down. They definetely weren't gentle with a blind man either.. Apparently they didn't realize I was blind yet.

"Hello Itachi."

It was Sasori.

"Can't believe they sent you out without any eyes. I wouldn't have done that."

Pein.

My throat went dry. Who else had they captured?

"Who else is here?" My voice came out calm and unconcerned as it always had. It was a normal habit for me.

"Kakuzu, Deidara, Myself and Madara."

So the bastard had gotten caught.

"I don't sense Kakuzu."

"He's been taken out for interrogation, Uhn."

Aah..that lovely speech impediment..Deidara.

"How long has he been?"

"Three days."

Damn. Interrogation was harsh.

I wasn't surprised that Madara was ignoring me.

I moved over to a wall and pressed my back against it, shivering slightly in the scrubs they put me in. The scrubs were very light material, and the handcuffs hurt my wrists. I didn't know what color the scrubs were, but if I was right they were orange. My father had designed the color code system in the jail for diffrent criminals. If the scrubs were orange, we were S-rank criminals and never leaving jail. We would probably be exterminated.

"Do we have beds?"

"Nope, Uhn."

"..."

I rubbed my arms and sighed, sitting in silence.

-

The next person they brought in was Zetsu, or it smelled like him anyway. Dirt and blood. Thats how he always smelled. By the sounds of it Zetsu was putting up a fight and giving the guards trouble. That would get him solitary confinement.

**_"Get your hands off me, Meal."_**

A crunching noise protruded through the air after Black Zetsu spoke, followed by screaming.

"What..WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

**_"I'm just getting my dinner." _**

_I could hear the smile in his voice, his dark raspy voice._

**_"I'm a cannibal after all."_**

"We need reinforcement over here, and a medic!"

Three people managed to put extra handcuffs on Zetsu and throw him into the cell where we were, Screaming at him and kicking him.

"Stay in there you freak!"

**_"Fuck you!"_**

Gun shots went off in the cell, probably warning shots toward Zetsu. How wrong had these people gotten in the Leaf village? Was it because of Danzo that they had all seemed to change, become more violent? Or maybe because of us.

They hated us.

I heard Zetsu sit down beside me, chewing on whatever piece of flesh he had gotten to take.

**_"So hows whitey? I've been wondering how he was ever since we split."_**

-

When Hidan arrived we had been playing cards. Of course, I couldn't see the cards so Zetsu whispered them to me in order from right to left so I could play. When we woke up after the night with Hidan, I realized that I kept thinking of Kisame. Why he should hate me and why he shouldn't. Normal depressing things.

Breakfast was horrible, just some crusted bread and water with an apple. The bread tasted like it had sat in the back of the cabinet for months and the water tasted like it was old. And it didn't help that Hidan bitched about it the whole breakfast time. I felt like screaming at him that he didn't have to eat, he was immortal.

But I probably couldn't get away with getting in a fight. I was blind after all.

I felt worse for Zetsu, who couldn't eat the food he was given. He had taken to throwing the food back at the guards or at someone who had pissed him off in our little cell group. I was waiting for the Nurse to show up with a cup of blood for the poor man as she always did when 'handing us our pills.' The pills made up sleepy and regulated our chakra even more so, so Lord Danzo wouldn't have to worry about keeping us in seperate cells. The Nurse always smelled like watermellon gum, a most lovely smell.

She was the nicest person at the jail to us, and I didn't know why. I assumed she had a sexual attraction for us like most women but that was not the case. She was being generally nice, unlike the other Nurse that smelled like hair gel. Inu, Inbu, Ino, I think her name was. Something like that. It wasn't important.

But this other nurse, that smelled like watermelon and was gentle with us.

She was another story.

-


	4. Kisame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-

"Talking."

(Me adding shit)

-

Kisame stood and watched the dead come back to life, His arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Personally, he thought that those who were weak enough to die should stay dead. They would just die again in the war.

But then Itachi stood and I felt even more hate course through my body.

He was weak, Madara had told me it all.

How he planned a mutiny against Madara, my former kage, how he wasn't really top in his class. How he only knew all those Jutsu's because Madara taught them to him. How he thought he was better than me. How Itachi talked bad about me.

Everything Itachi told me was a lie. And I hated him for it.

The orignal cells stayed, but I refused to room with him and slept in Kakuzu's room since we didn't have Hidan back in the Akatsuki. Atleast me and that old miser would get along, he actually had some power that he earned on his own. He had almost killed the first Hokage, and that Hokage had control over all the tailed beasts at that point in time. That was impressive.

Kakuzu wasn't in his room then though, he had gone off with Kabuto considering he had been buried the longest and fell the most prey to bugs. Kabuto had to fix him up.

Kakuzu was lucky he didn't get a fake body like Deidara's body, which was made out of earthly elements. Deidara's skin would always be cold, and he wouldn't ever bleed. He had organs, and spit, but his blood was like chakra. And if he ever got caught on fire he was screwed. Sure, being almost like a puppet was fine for Sasori because now both of them would never age, but Deidara was a bit more fragile. He couldn't just stick his arm back on if it fell off. Only Kabuto could fix him because he was the only one we knew who understood the jutsu. It gave him the upperhand over Deidara.

But I escaped from the war awhile ago with all that drama to travel in silence and peace. I was done fighting, everyone was dead or captured. Or atleast as far as I knew..

I saw them carry off Itachi, and I didn't do anything which I actually regret.. I had tried to when they took Kakuzu and Sasori, but otherwise I had failed. I didn't really deserve to fight anymore, even though I loved to do so. I had failed in the battle we worked so hard for. And my home village had changed, it was no longer known as the Bloody Mist village.. I heard it was like the Leaf village now, all sweet and weak.

Disgusting.

I couldn't go there at all, not now. I decided I would probably go off in the far corner of the Village Hidden in the Mountains. They had lakes there, so water wise I would be fine if anyone ever decided to attack me.

And that was were a was now, A house miles from town high up upon a mountain. It was a hard walk up, so I was almost sure anyone who wanted to bug me wouldn't want to bother with the walk. Plus, they would be looking for a Blue Shark man. I came to this village with a glamour, I had made myself look like an Uchiha with dark hair and onyx eyes. Everyone loved Uchihas.

My thoughts drifted to Itachi again. He had always been so uptight, and he didn't like fighting like I did. I think it was because he would lose more vision everytime he used his Sharingan. I shook my head and sat down on the edge of my couch, holding my coffee tight in my hand. Sure it was great living like this, not dead or locked up. I was free. But still.. I missed the excitement, and the joking idiots I had become friends with.

Things had become so twisted.

I almost even regretted being so cruel to Itachi. Almost. I still didn't appreciate his bull shit.

But then again, If I didn't forgive him, what kind of friend would I be?

-

I awoke to a knock on my door that could have woken up a whole city in the dead of night. Just who the hell..?

I put up my glamour and opened the door after throwing on a pair of pants. It wasn't my fault I slept in my boxers. It also wasn't my fault that this lunatic was fricken knocking on my door at an odd hour of the night. I looked to the clock on my dresser and scoffed. 5:34 AM.

Ridiculous.

I opened the door, to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, who seemed taken aback by my appearance.

"Who the hell are you? I thought a shark man lived here."

I pulled Sasuke inside the house and shut the door, locking it and dropping the glamour.

"What do you want, Sasuke? Itachi isn't here."

"You and I are the only remaining Akatsuki members other than Suigetsu. And he's gone off to do other things."

"So?"

"We need to finish the Leaf!"

I narrowed my blackened eyes and shoved him right back out the door. I might have missed the old life, but I was not so stupid as to fight off a landslide of villages with an angry kid and my nephew. Three against thousands? I don't think so. It was bad enough that Kabuto was killed off in the battle, and with that all this pawns died as well. Those who were brought back by Kabuto were so lucky as to still be alive after that. Apparently he had just revived them and hadn't decided to keep control.

"I'm not doing this, Sasuke."

And I slammed my door shut right in his face.

"Kisame!"

I crept back to my bedroom after locking the door and kicked off my pants before slipping into bed. I was not dealing with that shit.

Not today, Not ever.

Not again.

-


	5. Zetsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-

"Talking."

(Me adding details)

**_Black Zetsu_**

_White Zetsu_

-

We tried to be nice to everyone, It was hard when they were our food. Most people were scared of us because of our looks, and our voices. Maybe even our eating habits. But it wasn't like they learned about the latter til' later after they talked to us.

We were especially nice to Tobi, because he was nice to us first. He didn't look at us like we were freaks and found our talents quite useful. He did pick on the fact that we were not really battle oriented. But still, we believe that we served him well enough as a spy. We tried to do our job right.

We also tried our best in the war, splitting apart to add even just one more number to our side, one more half a percent chance we might win. I would do anything to help Madara's dreams come true. He had waited so long and done so much for other people such as ourselves. He gave us confidence in ourselves and a goal, we used to just be happy with sleeping away in the dirt or in the sunlight. And when someone came along to harrass us we would just leave.

And thats why we fought with all we had.

_**-**_

_**Blood was spattered across the field in droplets, absolutely salavating. But I couldn't stop to eat now, I had a job to do. I had to help the Akatsuki win, then maybe snack on a few of the dead.**_

_**A ninja with a chipped Rock Village headband ran towards me, a kunai at the ready which I easily avoided with my Mayfly jutsu. When I sunk into the ground, It was easy to drag him down with a few others. They didn't have a shell that protected them from suffocating in the dirt and they quickly died after a minute underground.**_

**_When I came back up I found myself right under the Hokage, Tsunade. She was fighting Pein, and it looked like she was almost through. I would do anything to sink my teeth in her skin again like I did on the field, delicious. Her skin had tasted like the finest of chakras all together, with the best seasoning._**

**_I'm dripping saliva now just thinking of it._**

**_But I was caught though soon after I bit her, she had smashed a fist into my face that buried me half a mile into the ground with a rather large crack in my Venus fly trap shell. When I had climbed back up, Tsunade was on the ground, presumably passed out, and ninja that saw me tried to grab me. Twisting and turning I had tried to do everything to escape them, but it was a failure. I fell back to recording where I was going with my mind, so I could try and show it to whoever in the Akatsuki was left._**

**_So they could save us when we got caught._**

**_My recordings worked as such, I recorded whatever I saw like a photographic memory, except with Video. Then, I would focus on one or two people, and the video would appear in their minds. It was extraordinary I suppose. I knew other people didn't have this ability. White Zetsu had the ability to make clones of people right down to the Chakra signature. We were a perfect team, although he was a bit too soft spoken. But now we were split up, and I had been captured._**

_-_

_I had made clones of the entire Akatsuki and was making them fight for me, even the ones who had been killed before._

_Sasori_

_Deidara_

_Kakuzu_

_Kisame_

_Pein_

_Konan_

_Itachi_

_Tobi_

_Hidan_

_Infact I could make a copy of anyone I had ever touched. It made my job easier. But the bad thing about my clones were that they tended not to last well in battle, Maybe it was because I wasn't a natural fighter. I had become too content with the art of spying. _

_I was back towards the front of the battle, hiding the the ground and letting the clones do my job. It was kind of like Sasori with his puppets, it was hard for me too control a large number of clones at once, but I was just barely managing it. Each person needed a certain amount of attention when they fought something because they needed full attention to notice every move the attacker was using. That was the trick, was concentrating on all clones at once. I couldn't protect myself if I wasn't there mentally._

_I heard people walking above me and fighting, the yells even pretruding the silence of the earth that I had become so used too._

_It was strange, their voices sounded so muffled from so far down below._

_-_

**_I didn't go into the jail cell without a fight, I went in biting and screaming. Okay, Well maybe biting because I was starving. But still, it was part of the fight. Itachi, Madara, Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara were already here. I wasn't so surprised, they were the ones who had died first. But why was Madara here? and why was I..I had survived.._**

**_I had helped Itachi because I felt bad for him during our stay at the jail. He didn't die in his fight against Sasuke because he was weak. I knew all about him and Madara, and Madaras lie._**

**_Itachi was a brave man, but White Zetsu refused to see it. I still looked up to Madara, but I saw the flaws in him. All human beings have flaws, even we do. White Zetsu was blinded by Madara and didn't see the evil in him. I knew what Madara was trying to do was wrong. So I helped Itachi in pity, and in spite of Madara._**

**_It wasn't fair to Itachi anyway. No one in the Akatsuki thought it was fair. They shouldn't have sent him out on the field without eyes, his eyes had been his ultimite weapon. They should have just let him go, or let him stay back. I was surprised to hear that Itachi wasn't one of the first brought in._**

**_Oh well, It's all water under the bridge now. We were in jail and couldn't do anything about it._**

**_You couldn't really complain or compliment it, we were in here for a reason. I didn't disagree with that. But I also couldn't disagree that we really didn't want to be here._**

**_And that was that._**

**_-_**

_I came out of the ground long enough to see that they were capturing the Akatsuki quickly, Kabuto's pawns being wiped out by the hundreds. We didn't have enough man power and I only had one clone left, I would have to go out and help._

_I ran along the outsides of the battle, my venus fly trap sinking casing into my skin. It was weighing me down and I wouldn't need it for what I was about to do._

_The plan was to run around and see Ninja that were taking fellow members out, and attack them to delay the time they got there or completely stop them. The latter was the better goal, but I knew I wasn't a really good fighter. I'd have to use mind tricks on most of the ninja. My hands formed seals as I ran, the last clone I had, Kisame, disappearing. I needed all of my concentration._

_I saw them taking Itachi and ran at the ninja, running at them with a rain of blades. But even that was apart of my illusion. _

_Once they dropped Itachi and tried to block the blades, the blade went through them like a hologram and the real attack came from the side. I grabbed Itachi's arm roughly and tried to yank him up while the capturer's dodged the flying kunai, but he resisted. Maybe he thought I was his capturers?_

_"Ita-"_

_I was cut short by a hand over my mouth and a kunai on my chest, red blood dripping down my chest and my cloak. It figured an onlooker would attack me, they were all fighting for the same cause, weren't they?_

_He ripped the blade out from my back and removed his hand, blood filling my mouth and spilling out as I hit the ground._

_I was dying._

_-_

**_Something felt wrong as I woke up one morning, like I had gotten skinnier or apart of me was missing. And it wasn't the literal part of me is missing thing. My honey yellow eyes opened immediately, and sat up from my painful rest on the floor._**

**_"Zetsu."_**

**_Deidara was the only other one awake, and he looked at me sympathetically._**

**_"Is he gone?" He asked, pushing his hair out of his face as he stretched._**

**_My hands clasped together and it was the first time I noticed that my hands where all one color. They weren't black and white, they were just black. The color of darkness._**

**_And deep, deep down, I knew._**

**_My hands would be black for the rest of my life._**

**_"Yes.. He is."_**

**_-_**

_The world turned grey in front of me, not so black and white as it was before. All I saw was the ground and my hands infront of me, but they weren't white. They were grey..grey.. _


	6. Kakuzu

Disclaimer: I do not know what the hell I own. So stop asking.

-

"Talking."

(Me adding stuff)

-

I woke up like everyone else, except I had a horrible taste in my mouth. A wiggly, slimy taste.. I looked around dazed, the lights blinding me as I tried to figure out what was in my mouth. It tasted kind of like earth and mud.. But it was moving.. My eyes shot open wide and I quickly opened my jaw, maggots falling out of it. Good lord that was the most disgusting thing I have ever felt..

It got worse.

I looked down and I was covered with bugs, full of them. And I didn't know where the hell I was either.. I tried to send out a burst of chakra to kill off the bugs, but my chakra wasn't working. It seemed that nothing was working. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

I opened my mouth again and more bugs wormed their way out, senseless gargling came out of my mouth instead of the words I wanted.

"Nngh.."

My eyes adjusted as the light that had been blocking my eyesight dimmed, and I found that I was back in the Akatsuki base. There were shadows of people around me.

Why was I here now?

I remembered the light of the ball in the Kyuubi's hand, the way it hurt when it hit me. The pain that radiated through-out my body the whole time that it touched me.

But I wasn't there anymore, how did I get here?

A boy walked over to me with grey-ish white hair and slanted eyes. I didn't know who he was, and it didn't help that I couldn't exactly see anything but his face anyway. But I would go with him anyway, because I knew he had answers.

The room was covered with shadows, and I still wasn't used to the strange light that seemed to envelop small corners of the room from the windows. He took me into another room somehow, my legs wobbly as I tried to walk. I needed to be fixed apparently, I needed someone to 'stitch me up and clean me out.'

I could feel the eyes of the other members on me, eyes of pity once they looked at me, eyes of confusion when they turned away. It was already something I hated, already something I wanted to be rid of.

The boy layed me on a metal table, closing my eyes for me and shining another blaring bright light in my face.

"You'll be up and running in no time."

I tried to speak again, to say anything. But I sounded like Frankenstein as he rose from his metal platform as his doctor laughed maniacally. I looked like Frankenstein as the stitches where shown all over his body. Before I had been stitched up like this, but it wasn't ever anything like this. And now I had been brought back from the dead? I might as well change my name to Frank.

I opened my eyes again, narrowing them against the light as he worked over me on my body. I wasn't exactly scared, I knew they wouldn't kill me again if they just brought me back to life. It would be a waste of power.

I felt invaded as the boy shoved his hand down my throat, pulling out bugs and half eaten pieces of thread by the handfuls, whistling cheerily as he went. I wondered how he could be so happy doing something so morbid? And then I wondered where Hidan was. I didn't remember seeing him anywhere as I had limped across the lair with the boy.

But I guess the real question was, Who was the boy in the first place?

I squinted my eyes up at him, trying to focus more-so on his face, but only catching glimpses of his cloaked hood and arms. It was aggravating.

"Too answer the question you can't seem to ask, My name is Kabuto."

I stopped squinted as he moved the lamp away from my face, walking off to go wash his hands.

I tested my jaw, opening it and closing it, breathing in and out.

"D..ngh.."

Talking still wasn't exactly working.

"You can't really speak yet, your voice box was the most infested by bugs other than your lungs. It should be better by the beginning of the war in a few months."

I looked at him, jaw set in an demanding sort of way.

"And yes, every organ you have has been repaired enough for usage which is all we want you for. And Yes, you still have your five hearts which were replaced by "donors."

I smiled at the way he sarcastically said donors, this kid and I were going to get along.

-

The meeting we got together for was strange, odd like some hadn't expected us to show up. But why wouldn't we? It wasn't like we had anywhere else to go.

I sat next to Kisame who was shooting daggers at Itachi with his eyes. He had been rooming with me because him and Itachi 'were on an outing' and Hidan hadn't been found. I had an idea where the idiot was, but I couldn't exactly speak still. Only small words like yes and no, and that was all anyone else needed from me.

Madara babbled on about battle plans that we had all heard before and I looked at the other members who were looking back at everyone else. It was like a family reunion where no one had seen their family for fifty years and they were so shocked by change they didn't have anything to say. No one was paying attention to Madara, just to eachother. I, myself, was looking at how they'd changed physically. I would have to catch back up with them.

Deidara didn't have his hair up anymore, and he'd ditched his scope. But otherwise he was still short and short tempered, mouths on his hands. But I guess he was different physically anyway, Considering his body was fake. Made out of elements apparently because he had exploded his own body.

Itachi didn't look different except his eyes were gone, something that everyone in the Akatsuki ridiculed Madara for. Giving his eyes to Sasuke to make one person with better eyes was the equivalent to two men with so-so eyes. But at least the second choice gave us more man-power. NOw Itachi was useless.

Kisame and Zetsu were the same, same eyes and same robes.

Pein was no longer known as Pein though, his true name was Nagato. Apparently he had been controlling six different bodies with his immense power.

Konan was still gone.

Hidan was still gone.

'Tobi' wasn't Tobi anymore. He was Madara.

Sasuke, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu were new members.

Sasori didn't look different.

But then we had me. I didn't wear my mask anymore and let my shaggy hair hang in my face. I still towered over everyone except for Kisame and Zetsu, and I still had strange eyes. The only other difference was that I had more stitches and I couldn't talk. Nothing much.

Madara slammed his book down on his desk, Sharigan eye glaring out at us.

"Pay attention."

We snapped our heads in his direction, some of us glaring and some of us looking in fear.

But the other part of us, just didn't care.

-

The war was horrifying, people attacking each other mindlessly, members being dragged away. I found myself protecting my friends, sending shadow creatures out to block attacks and destroy attackers. That was the hard thing about a ninja battle. You had no time for finesse, no bother to hide your hand-signs because it just didn't matter. It was too much work.

But atleast I could form sentences now, atleast I could do that.

My threads wrapped around multiple throats as Deidara ran ahead of me, leaning forward and arms flailing behind him, ball of clay in his hand. A flash of worry shot through me, and I opened my mouth to speak as my threads tightened and pulled, stabbed and wrenched.

"Deidara. Your body is fake do-"

I was cut off by another ninja who jumped at me, his foot smashing into my stomach, and I was forced to let go of the ninja's I had been killing.

I looked to the left and saw their Hokage fall down at the feet of Pein, Zetsu biting into her leg, a great victory. But not great enough..I saw Konan go down, an attack that was made for Pein hitting her instead.

We were losing.

But I still fought, and fought hard. It was all I could do as I saw fellow members being taken away. And then eventually myself.

I was the first brought in for interrogation, maybe because I had volunteered. I knew that if I went first, they'd be less likely to take anyone else and beat the shit out of them for information. It was a sacrifice for the team, I guess. I didn't exactly agree with the way Madara was running things, Pein was better, but I went along with it for the nostalgia. It wasn't like I'd feel it as much as they did either. My body was numb most of the time, probably because most of the nerve endings were damaged when the Kyuubi hit me with his Rasengan. The boy, His name was Kabuto apparently, had told me that his attack had cut me at the cellular level.

A man, named Ibiki, walked around the chair they had sat me in, pacing. I had refused to answer any of his questions, what could I tell him that would make him happy anyway? Oh sorry, I kind of wanted to destroy the Leaf village because I lost against the battle with your First Hokage? Or I wanted to destroy the Leaf because Madara does? Like that would work. I'd get punished either way, and hell I might as well die with pride.

"Tell me what you know!"

Ibiki slammed a folder down on the metal table infront of me, sneering as he flipped through page after page of the death our war had caused. But I wasn't really effected, I'd seen it all before.

But then again..I couldn't help but cringe when I saw a child impaled on a blade, tears still fresh on his face.

"I don't know anything."

His patience was wearing thin, and he looked at me like he was ready to kill me. Well.. he probably was.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know."

"No."

He grabbed me by the hair and ripped the cuffs off of me, dragging my by my hair into another room across the hallway. A hot bed of coals, red and searing hot, awaited me in that room.

And they would leave scars unbelievable to anyone else but me.

He had smashed my face into the plate, cracking my jaw in the impact and burning my skin. It hurt like hell, even though my feelings had been toned down. I could only imagine what this would be like for anyone else.

Then he threw me into a cell with the other members after what felt like ten minutes of excruciating pain, my head hitting the cement ground with a thunk.

"Hello Kakuzu." Madara croaked

-


End file.
